Heart desire
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Robyn enjoy Valentine's day! * One take *


Author Note: Happy Valentine's day everyone! Today we are focusing Come back to me part 4's Steve and Robyn. I hope that you guys like this storyline. It is a one take storyline.

The week before Valentine's day

Steve woke up the week before Valentine's day knowing that he needed to make sure that he did Valentine's day right for Robyn. There had been a lot of issues in their marriage and they needed to work on this. Steve got out of bed and hoped that he did not wake up his wife as he is getting out of bed. He headed down the stairs and went to the office that they had in their house. He pulled out his computer from his bag. Whenever he came home, he tried to make sure that he did not work on his computer. He wanted to make sure that he spent time with his family.

Six days before Valentine's day

Steve walked into headquarters knowing that it is time to asked Danny if he would watch the kids since he was planning something special.

"Hey Danny, can we have a word?" Steve asked his friend.

"yeah sure. What about?" Danny asked his friend as he gave him a small smile.

"I need a favor." Steve responded to him.

"What is the favor?" Danny asked his friend.

"I need you to watch the kids for me." Steve responded to his friend.

"When?" Danny asked his friend.

"On Saturday." Steve revealed to him.

"No." Danny responded to him.

"Why not?" Steve responded to him.

"Because I have plans on Valentine's day with my girlfriend and so I can't watch them." Danny revealed to his friend. He can't believe that he would asked him that.

Five days until Valentine's day

Steve did not get a chance to asked his friends about watching the kids since he knew that Chin would be busy with his girlfriend and Kono would be busy with Adam along with Grover. Steve did not know who else to asked about watching the kids. He walked into Grover's office to asked him about his daughter. He hoped that she would do it for him.

"Hey Grover, I need to ask him something." Steve greeted his friend.

"What is going on?" Grover asked his friend.

"I need to know if your daughter would not mind coming and watching my kids for a few hours on Valentine's day. I would pay her and everything." Steve responded to him.

"I will asked her about it tonight. I will let you know when I can." Grover responded to him

Four days until Valentine's day

Robyn had taken the day off so that way she could go shopping for Steve's Valentine's day present. Robyn had dropped off the kids at their daycare or school and headed to the mall where she saw Grover's wife.

"Hey." Robyn said to Grover's wife

"Hey. How is things going?" Grover's wife asked her.

"It is going good. I am trying to get Steve's and the kid's Valentine's day gifts because the end of the day." Robyn responded to her.

"So do you guys have any big plans because Steve asked for Samatha to watch your kids." she revealed as Robyn looked surprise.

"Not that I know of. Steve hasn't told me anything." Robyn responded to her.

"Okay. Thank you." her mother responded to Robyn

Three days before Valentine's day

Robyn had decided that she was going to see if Steve would come to her and tell her what he is planning but there was nothing last night said to her about their Valentine's day. She knew that he was planning something big when he let her open one of the gifts that he had gotten her for Valentine's day. She was surprised by what it was. They ended up making love that night.

Two days before Valentine's day

Robyn was helping the kids make cards for Steve while he was gone swimming. It was good that they are working together again as husband and came back really fast from his run and surprised her when he wrapped his arms around his wife.

The Day before Valentine's day

Steve and the team had a really bad case to deal with today. Robyn had pretty much stayed at home with the kids. Steve walked into the room with the smile after seeing his family.

"Hey how was work?" She asked her husband.

"It was good. We just had a bad case." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"So I got a called from Danny saying that you were almost killed because you went without your vest." She responded to him. She waited until he responded to her.

"Babe, I had no choice. There was people that were being held hostage." Steve responded to her. "Plus I knew that they had my back if he tried to do anything."

"I am just glad that you are okay." She responded to him

"Alright." Steve responded to his wife

The day of Valentine's day

Steve dropped the kids off at Grover and gave Samantha directions with what to do with the kids. The kids said goodbye to their dad and then he headed home to pick up Robyn. Robyn smiled when she saw her husband and they enjoyed their night together. It was really nice to go out to a hotel and stay the night since Samantha was watching the kids.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this storyline. I can't wait for my wife to get less stressed. We have been really busy with personal life. I try to use the weekend to write most Monday-Thursday storylines. I hope that you will check out my other storylines "Come back to me", "This love is ours" and "Five 0". I hope that you will check out my twitter account as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. I hope that you have a great day with the people that you love.


End file.
